<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Care for a Rose by PeriQuill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996878">How to Care for a Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriQuill/pseuds/PeriQuill'>PeriQuill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriQuill/pseuds/PeriQuill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby had helped her a lot in her darker moments in the first few weeks of school. But Blake isn't sure if she's able to do the same for Ruby in return... especially if Ruby won't let her.<br/>One-Shot, Pre-Beacon Fall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to Care for a Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! This is my first work published here, and my first RWBY fic I've gotten around to publishing. Hope you guys enjoy.</p><p>Also, big note here: I gave Team RWBY regular bunk beds that you can safely climb and stuff. Cause that just makes this all much easier. Consider that something I will have in all stories involving that room.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Blake ventured down the last hallway leading to her team's dorm room, she felt a vibration come from the scroll in her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw Yang's name in the text's byline.</p><p>
  <strong>Yang: "Done at the gym. On your way downtown?"</strong>
</p><p>Blake pulled her other hand up to help orchestrate a response.</p><p>
  <strong>Blake: "Stopping by the room to drop some stuff off. I'll be on my way in a minute."</strong>
</p><p>Yang had been talking for some time about visiting a local weapon upgrade business in Vale ever since her shells had started getting caught in Ember Celica's chambers late last week. How Blake got roped into being involved in Yang's trip there today was beyond her, but she admitted that she was curious herself at what the store had available; maybe something compatible with Gambol Shroud would catch her eye. Maybe it wouldn't be a strange idea to tag along.</p><p>Not to mention that she had been studying for Oobleck's class for the past couple hours, so… yeah, it was becoming obvious she might need a trip off campus.</p><p>As she got up to their dorm room's door, she pulled out her scroll once again and held it to the knob to unlock it. As the door clicked open, she eyed her desk and began to make her way over to drop off her bag and her scroll for a moment. It was about now that she noticed the room's lights were already on. Someone was already in the room. Peering away from her desk towards the bunks was when she noticed it: Ruby was there… but she hadn't said anything, not yet anyway.</p><p>The young girl was sitting upright in her bed, wearing only her uniform's button down shirt and skirt, with her usual black stockings along her legs. What was more noticeable to Blake however was her face: it was peering down into her lap, her pupils sunken to the bottom of her eyes. Her red-tipped hair was drooping down more as well, clouding at least one of her eyes from Blake's view.</p><p>"Ruby?" Blake said aloud, hoping to get the girl's attention.</p><p>Ruby peered up from her stare, the one visible eye only looking at Blake for a couple seconds. As she began to resume her lap stare, she managed the will to speak.</p><p>"...hey, Blake." She finally got out. There was a slight scratch to her words. It sounded painful to say.</p><p>Obviously, something was wrong, but Blake wasn't sure exactly what to say or do; she wasn't sure what Yang or any other more qualified person would do in this situation. But she was the only one there, so... maybe that didn't matter. Right now, she had to think of what to say next.</p><p>Blake stepped away from her desk slightly, standing in the room's center. She clasped her hands together in front of her, continuing to look at Ruby.</p><p>"What's the matter?" She asked.</p><p>Ruby continued staring down at her lap. Whatever was going on, Ruby could barely do more than a greeting right now. Blake began to inch closer to the bunk's wooden beams.</p><p>"Ruby… it's okay. You can tell me."</p><p>That did garner a look from the young girl.</p><p>"I-I'm fine, Blake. Really." She muttered out.</p><p>The faunus did not believe that for a second, as it turned out. She knew it'd be rude to bluntly disagree with her, but it was hard not to do so.</p><p>She shook her head. "Well, I can tell that's not true. And I think you know that."</p><p>The brunette finally let out a heavy sigh, and Blake glanced away in thought before deciding on a better way to open her up. She knew she had somewhere to be, but this was more pressing… or at least she felt it should be. She also felt that she wasn't going to do a great job helping Ruby if she just stayed down there.</p><p>"Do you mind if I sit up there with you?" She hesitantly asked.</p><p>Blake saw Ruby's eyes close for a moment, then she heard her say, "You can." Blake's eyes and ears perked up slightly.</p><p><em>Okay,</em> she thought, <em>I think I'm</em> <em>making progress.</em></p><p>She began to climb up the bunk's wooden fixture, rising up onto the foot of the bed. As she started to bring her torso over the wooden guard rail, she noticed Ruby shuffle herself closer to the edge of the bed, making room for Blake beside her. Blake appreciated the gesture, slowly crawling up the bed before gently turning herself around and sitting herself beside her team leader.</p><p>It was a strange atmosphere up here, one that Blake hadn't really felt since her first couple weeks at the academy. Though, because it was Ruby generating that atmosphere, it felt alien to her now.. The brunette was still peering down, though her head was now turned more to the side, probably to avoid looking at Blake. At least that's what Blake thought.</p><p>To be honest with herself, Blake wasn't sure if she was doing any of this right. She had had people help her like this in the past. Hell, Ruby had done it for her a couple of times. It had never occured to Blake that she could be on the other side of problems like this.</p><p>"Hey." She timidly greeted. No response from Ruby; she was still trying to look away. Blake was becoming slightly disgruntled about this now, but she pressed on. Ruby had to give at some point. How to accomplish that though…?</p><p>She sighed and took another breath in. "Ruby… you may not want to talk right now. But I can tell there's a problem. And problems can't be solved unless… people talk to one another."</p><p>Ruby still faced away. <em>Come on,</em> Blake thought.</p><p>"I… I don't... think you'd care." Ruby slowly replied.</p><p>Blake couldn't help but be hurt by that.</p><p>"You've cared about my problems before." She quietly reasoned back. " It should go both ways, don't you think?"</p><p>That got Ruby to turn to her slightly, a slight portion of her eyelashes now in view. But Blake figured that wasn't good enough.</p><p>"You can look at me, Ruby. Even if you decide not to talk about it, I'm not going to judge you. I would never do that after what you've done for me. Never." She insisted.</p><p>She heard Ruby take what sounded like a deep breath before the brunette slowly turned her face towards her. Blake could finally see both of her eyes now, though the other was still slightly covered… but it was there. And they were both underlined by stains of tears streaks underneath. And her pupils seemed so dark. So dark, you'd almost forget her eyes were supposed to be silver. And her mouth looked like a casted frown, as if she had never smiled a day in her life.</p><p>"Ruby…" It broke Blake's heart to see her usually cheerful team leader like this. She wasn't sure why it broke so much… but there was no denying it was broken.</p><p>Ruby quickly glanced her eyes away, but her face was still in view. Her mouth began to curl up, eyes shutting closed. A whimper sounded from within her, and Blake knew what was going to happen. She wasn't sure what to do for a second, but her instincts managed to kick in.</p><p>"Hey, come here…" she quickly got out as she lifted her arms and began to embrace the young girl, wrapping around from the side and over her arms. For a moment, she could tell Ruby was surprised, but she soon felt Ruby's hands grab onto her right arm and her head lean slightly into her shoulder. Blake could hear the whimpers become louder and the hitched breathing become a bit harsher as her arm started to feel a bit damp.</p><p>Blake used the arm Ruby wasn't grasping at the moment to gently rub her back, hoping to soothe her over</p><p>"Shhh… it's okay. It's okay, Ruby."</p><p>Again, Blake doubted this was the best way to handle this sort of thing, but she had to try. People in a team have to look out for each other, right? And Blake was all Ruby had right now.</p><p>While her tears still flowed, Ruby was getting in control of her sobs little by little. It was hard for her though; Blake could feel her body jolt when her breath would hitch.</p><p>"I-I… I'm sorry…" Ruby managed to whisper into Blake's arm. The cat girl retreated her rubbing hand back to fully embracing Ruby.</p><p>"Don't be sorry. I don't mind." Blake replied.</p><p>A few more attempts to control her sobs later, and Ruby seemed to have calmed down more. There was an occasional sniff or jerk of her breath, but they weren't popping up in succession like before.</p><p>For a while there, Blake wasn't sure if she was ever going to move away from that embrace, though that wouldn't have been a bad thing. Ruby was still holding onto her arm in spite of controlling her sobs. It was clear that she needed the comfort. She rubbed Ruby's distant shoulder before slowly beginning to unravel her arms from her. Ruby got the message and let go of Blake's arm.</p><p>Blake felt like she still needed some contact though, so she left a hand on Ruby's shoulder while moving her other hand down to Ruby's forearm. She could see Ruby was relieved to see this. Blake then instinctively raised her right hand up to Ruby's cheeks, wiping away at the new tear stains the girl had made. Her leader slightly blushed at the gesture, but Blake continued nonetheless, returning her hand to Ruby's forearm when she finished.</p><p>"Do you want to tell me what's wrong now?" Blake asked.</p><p>Ruby's blushed grin faded as she peered back down into her lap. However, Blake could tell she was trying to think of what to say and not just retreat to her previous habit.</p><p>"It's… about Zwei…" she put simply.</p><p>Zwei? Blake felt like she had heard that name before.</p><p>"Your dog?" Ruby nodded.</p><p>"Yeah… he, u-um…" She was struggling to say more. "Sorry, I…"</p><p>"It's okay. Take your time. I'll be here."</p><p>Ruby nodded before taking another deep breath. Blake squeezed her forearm a little more to help her feel more secure.</p><p>"I got a call from my dad about him today." Ruby began to explain.</p><p>Blake could feel where this was headed, but she kept listening.</p><p>"He… had an accident. He got… hit…"</p><p>
  <em>Oh no…</em>
</p><p>"He had to take him to a veterinary hospital…" Ruby's breath started to stop and go again.</p><p>Blake brought a hand down to Ruby's back again, massaging her.</p><p>"How bad is it?" Blake inquired. She thought Ruby would wince at that, but the young girl was powering through it. She could be strong.</p><p>"He's s-still with us…"</p><p>"That's good." Blake attempted to remain positive.</p><p>"But he's… some of his legs… and his organs are… there's no guarantee that… that he'll…"</p><p>Ruby couldn't help but falter in her resolve. Her eyes shut and she gritted her teeth. She didn't want to continue much further than the words she had put out there.</p><p>"You don't have to say more…" Blake interrupted before Ruby perhaps continued. "You'll make it through this. Both you and Zwei."</p><p>Ruby peered back up at Blake, who was still massaging her back and maintaining eye contact as much as possible. Blake could see a small hint of a smile appear at the corner of Ruby's mouth. She still looked incredibly shaken, but her nerves were becoming more subdued.</p><p>"Thanks, Blake. I… I hope you're right."</p><p>Blake managed to meet Ruby's meager smile with her own.</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>Blake's ear suddenly flicked away for a second. She swung her head away from Ruby, peering out towards her desk: it was her scroll, vibrating against the wood.</p><p><em>Yang,</em> she quickly remembered. She turned to Ruby, who was also looking out towards the scroll.</p><p>"Do you mind if I check that?" Blake asked for her permission.</p><p>Ruby's smile seemed to have faded now, but she nodded. "Sure."</p><p>Blake tried to send a smile back to make her feel better before beginning to shimmy off of the bed's side, landing in the center of the room and making her way over to her desk. Upon picking up her scroll, she could see that it was indeed Yang messaging her.</p><p>
  <strong>Yang: "All right, I'm out front. Don't see you yet, so I guess I'll wait for ya?"</strong>
</p><p>"Who is it?"</p><p>Blake popped her head away from her phone to look up at Ruby. She was now sitting on the edge of her bed, though her posture was slacking and her gestures remained minimal. "Uh… it's Yang. We were planning on going to this shop downtown."</p><p>As she began to pop open her scroll to compose a response, she heard Ruby simply reply, "Oh." Maybe it wasn't supposed to sound dejected… but it did. And that forced Blake to turn eyes up towards the young girl.</p><p>Her hands lay fallen in her lap and her eyes, in spite of her head being turned up, were sagging towards the floor. Her legs stayed together and barely swung while they dangled off the bed.</p><p>Upon seeing this, Blake couldn't help but wonder how Ruby must have felt sitting in this room alone, waiting for someone to come in and maybe care about what was happening. Maybe it wasn't something Ruby should have been doing, but Blake really couldn't blame her. She hadn't met Zwei personally… but if Ruby was so distraught about this, Blake figured he must be a good dog.</p><p>She unconsciously slid her finger along the edge of her scroll, breaking her train of thought. She looked back to Yang's message… and then peered back up at Ruby. She brought her other hand up to start the message.</p><p>
  <strong>Blake: "Sorry, I actually can't make it. Something |</strong>
</p><p>Her writing cursor stayed there for a moment.</p><p><em>Does she know about Zwei?</em> Blake immediately thought. Perhaps she did… she couldn't say for sure. But she didn't want to ruin Yang's trip and taint the experience. She decided to play it somewhat safe.</p><p>
  <strong>Blake: "Sorry, I actually can't make it. Something came up that I have to take care of."</strong>
</p><p>She hit "Send". While she wasn't sure if that was the right move… it was the move she picked. It'd be hard to justify turning back now. And even then, as she looked back at the sulking leader on her top bunk, she knew that there was now a better place for her to be.</p><p>"Well… have fun." Ruby tried to sound slightly encouraging, but the lump in her throat didn't do her any favors. She closed her eyes, waiting for Blake to say "bye" or maybe just the door clicking open and shut. She didn't want to hear it, but she waited for it… and waited… and then her bed sagged slightly.</p><p>Ruby's eyes popped open as she turned to the foot of her bed, where Blake was crawling up onto.</p><p>"Actually…" the catgirl began, settling down beside Ruby on the bed's edge, her lower legs dangling over with hers, "... I told her I'm not going."</p><p>'What?" Ruby failed to understand her decision. "But you and Yang-"</p><p>"She'll be fine. I think she'll understand." Blake reasoned, though it sounded more hopeful than certain.</p><p>"You… didn't tell her, did you?" Ruby seemed more cautious at that moment, almost side-eyeing Blake now. Blake couldn't help smile softly.</p><p><em>Maybe I did make the right call, </em>she thought.</p><p>"No… no, I didn't say anything about you."</p><p>Ruby sighed with relief. "Okay… sorry, I just… don't want her to worry. Not yet, anyway."</p><p>Blake followed Ruby's gaze down to the floor, beginning to ponder herself.</p><p>"I understand." Blake simply put.</p><p>She did notice that Ruby still seemed uneasy, probably now due to her unexpected decision rather than the feeling of abandonment Blake presumed she would have if she left. Thinking of a way to help ease her leader's tension, she began to eye the hands that lay in her lap, laying with no real purpose. No twiddling thumbs, no fingers crossed… they looked lifeless.</p><p>And that's when she noticed her hand lifting towards one of Ruby's. She faced her palm to the ceiling and slipped her fingers right underneath the closest of her leader's hands. Before the probable jump from the touch she presumed Ruby would have, she clasped her fingers around the hand to secure a grip, though she managed to put forth a gentle touch. She could feel Ruby's gaze turn immediately to the joined hands, followed by looking directly at her. There was a very clear blush running across her face, but Blake was fine with that… she probably had a slight blush of her own now too.</p><p>Before Blake could say what she wanted to say, they both heard a vibration from the desk again. Blake looked back, then returned to Ruby to find her gaze stagnating towards the scroll again.</p><p>"Hey," she began, getting Ruby to turn her eyes back to Blake's, "I'm here with <em>you</em> now, okay? I'm not going anywhere. Not until I know you're okay."</p><p>Blush still prominent in her features, Ruby couldn't help but smile back. It wasn't a big smile, but it was the biggest smile Blake had seen so far today. And she felt Ruby squeeze her hand back.</p><p>"That… could be a while, you know?" Of course Ruby wanted someone to help her through this… deep down, she truly did. But she also didn't want to inconvenience her friends or teammates from enjoying themselves.</p><p>Blake simply shrugged, her smile still present. "I'm… willing to wait. As long as it takes. Doesn't matter to me."</p><p>Blake didn't expect Ruby to let go of her hand. But she also didn't expect Ruby to latch her arms around her. It was close to a bone-crushing hug from Yang, but slightly less aggressive.</p><p>Ruby's head was now resting against Blake's chest, with her red-tipped hair brushing up just underneath Blake's chin. It was a tingly sensation, and was only further escalated alongside Blake's blush when Ruby began to nuzzle her head into Blake's chest more. In fact, she could swear Ruby was beginning to squeeze tighter now.</p><p>"... thank you…" Ruby whispered.</p><p>She was still shocked for the moment, but once her nerves relaxed, Blake began to slip her arms out of Ruby's embrace to bring around Ruby herself from the outside. Her hug brought Ruby a little bit closer to her.</p><p>"You're welcome…" She whispered back.</p><p>And that was all that was said for a long time. But neither of them minded the silence… they had each other. That's all the other needed right now.</p>
<hr/><p>About an hour later, Ruby had fallen asleep in Blake's arms, and while Blake would have loved to stay like that forever, she knew she couldn't. She had managed to slowly and gently tilt Ruby to laying flat across her bed, with her head against her pillow. She had also managed to lift her dangling feet back onto the bed as well without much issue. Upon leaving the bed, Blake had also decided to switch the room's light off, allowing Ruby to more easily stay tired if she ever woke up… Blake figured she needed the rest.</p><p>Now Blake resided on her own bed, and she'd been there for a good 10 minutes now. She wasn't reclined in any way though. She was sitting on the edge, just like she was on Ruby's. Her legs were propped up by the floor, and her fingers were now crossed in her lap. She did have a book she was planning to read to pass the time, but… she felt like her attention should be centered on her leader, making sure she didn't fall off her bed or anything like that. She would stayed up there, but she also felt that keeping her distance after that close moment was probably safer, especially if-</p><p>The door clicked, and Blake's ears flicked over to it along with her head. It was Yang. Blake realized that she hadn't texted her since she decided to stay with Ruby. And now realizing that it looked like Blake had done nothing while Yang was out on her trip, she could feel a slight judgement coming from the blonde's look at her.</p><p>However, that judgement quickly became hers to own when Yang's hand began to reach for the room's light. Blake reached out from her bed as quickly as she could.</p><p>"Don't." She managed a whispered yell, which caught Yang slightly off-guard. Blake began to stand up and walk towards Yang whilst pointing up at Ruby's bed, where the collapsed leader still lay. Maybe seeing Ruby would take away some of the judgement. Yang peered up there herself, smirking slightly before turning to Blake. Nope, the judgement was still there.</p><p>"Did you actually do anything while I was by myself, and did you just want to blow the whole thing off?" Yang immediately said in a hushed tone, and Blake couldn't have felt more offended. Still, she had to maintain composure… more so for Ruby than for herself.</p><p>"I didn't mean to blow it off. I just-"</p><p>Yang pulled out her scroll, waving it in Blake's face. "I texted you multiple times after you said you couldn't go. No answer."</p><p>"I was occupied, Yang." Blake was really fighting to keep her voice down. She never usually felt the need to raise it, but Yang was certainly pushing her right now. Still, her composure remained.</p><p>"With what?"</p><p>That's when Blake pointed at Ruby again. And Yang's face seemed a tad confused, with prevalent concern wiping over it soon afterwards. She began to slowly make her way over to the bed.</p><p>"What happened?" Yang asked.</p><p>It was here that Blake wondered if Yang truly knew about Zwei. Perhaps it was appropriate to talk about it now.</p><p>"She heard about Zwei… we weren't sure if you had already-."</p><p>"Zwei?" Yang interrupted, surprisingly keeping her voice down well. "She knows about Zwei?"</p><p>
  <em>Okay, she must know then.</em>
</p><p>"She said she got a call from your guys' dad about him." She explained.</p><p>Yang's eyes flared red for a quick moment, but she shut them, in an attempt to maintain her own composure was what Blake figured.</p><p>"Damn it… I told Dad I was gonna tell her about it myself." She whispered to herself as she made her way over to the dorm room window.</p><p>Blake could see Yang coil her fists in her silhouette from the light outside. She was certainly hoping that a punch was not imminent. And Yang did indeed raise her fist, but her head noticeably shook in the dark, and her fist simply sagged down to the window sill with a surprising lack of speed</p><p>But then Yang's head popped up again, and she turned around towards Blake.</p><p>"When you said that you had something you needed to care of…" Yang began.</p><p>Blake gulped in response. She wasn't exactly sure what Yang's response was going to be; she was obviously about to piece things together.</p><p>Yang's eyes trailed up towards Ruby once more. Then back to Blake. The catgirl felt the need to say something before the blonde could.</p><p>"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't just say it outright." She blurted out quietly. "She said she didn't want you to worry." Blake pointed her gaze down to the ground, but immediately picked it back up when she felt hands grab onto her shoulders. She then met Yang's lilac eyes… she thought they would be red when this happened.</p><p>"You stayed with her? To help her feel better?"The blonde tried to wrap her head around the ordeal.</p><p>Blake could only nod in response.</p><p>Yang's gaze shifted away for a second, but it returned with a slight smile this time.</p><p>"I'm glad someone could do that for her… and I'm honestly glad it was you."</p><p>Blake's eyes widened at Yang's honesty. She knew that she was honest because of her smile. There was no snarkiness to anything she said. Straight from the heart, it seemed. Yang gripped Blake's shoulders tighter for a second.</p><p>"I'm sorry for getting mad before… and thank you. This honestly means a lot to me." Yang turned her gaze back towards Ruby one more time. "And it probably means a lot more to her."</p><p>Blake managed to smile and let out a couple quick nods. She thought she was honestly going to cry, but… she reasoned that could end up being noisy for Ruby, so she held it together.</p><p>"Any time." She began, her mind soon remembering what she was going to do with Yang earlier. "Did you find what you were looking for?"</p><p>Yang relinquished her grip on Blake's shoulders and placed her hands on her hips. "Not quite." She answered, now beginning to walk to her desk to drop off her gauntlets. "There was something that caught my eye, but… it's honestly gonna take some explaining how I got to it. Let's go get something for dinner. I can tell you about it then."</p><p>Blake nodded in response. Yang quickly rubbed her wrists and began to make her way to the door, soon beginning to act more like herself again.</p><p>"I'm also just starving." She admitted, looking back towards Blake. But then she noticed that Blake wasn't following her at the moment.</p><p>She saw her partner leaning against their set of bunk beds, staring up towards Ruby's. Her head was tilted against the wooden fixture, as if she were dozing off. Her arms were crossed, though she was cupping the shape of arms more so than tucking her hands away. Was she insecure about leaving?. She took one look at Ruby, another at Blake… and then couldn't help but let a grin come to her face again.</p><p>"You know… maybe it'd be better if you stayed."</p><p>Blake picked her head up off the bunk's fixture and quickly turned towards Yang. The blonde's smile persisted.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You know more about how she's doing than anyone else. You should stay." Yang repeated and elaborated.</p><p>Blake couldn't help but feel bad once again; she was basically abandoning plans with Yang for a second time today.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm just-"</p><p>"Worried." Yang finished for her. "I know, I get it. You don't have to be sorry… but you do have to be here. I know that for a fact now."</p><p>Blake managed to smile back.</p><p>"I'll bring something back for you… and for Ruby, if she's up by then."</p><p>"Thanks, Yang."</p><p>Yang winked before opening the door. "Any time."</p><p>The door slowly closed shut, and Blake swerved her attention back over to Ruby. Her smile from Yang's validation was still present on her face.</p>
<hr/><p>Blake had finally relaxed a little, allowing herself to recline on her bed and make a little progress in her book. She did find herself getting distracted in spite of this change, however. Not necessarily because something was trying to distract her, but because she kept choosing to get distracted.</p><p>Every now and again, she'd find her gaze shifting from the lines of her book up to the top bunk on the other side of the room. She had given Ruby one of her own bed's blankets, mainly because trying to put a sleeping Ruby under covers she was currently on top ofーwithout waking Ruby upーcould only be accomplished by someone like Professor Goodwitch; Blake was no Goodwitch. And due to her choice to give her leader a blanket, its ruffles every few minutes always called out to her. Whenever Ruby moved, Blake prepared to.</p><p>To some extent, she found it to be a bit silly. Why be so worried? Would the girl ever really fall off the bed? Perhaps not… but it still felt like she should try and be careful about this whole thing. She had to recognize that this was her first time looking after someone… a seat in which she never usually sat.. But then, the real question set in: did Ruby really need someone near her? Now that she had vented to Blake, maybe Blake was wrong to stay behind. Maybe Ruby was in a better place and didn't need someone near her now.</p><p>Or maybe Blake was overthinking things. Perhaps she shouldn't be worrying about it. She wanted to stay with Ruby, and she was. No reason to do anything else. She was beginning to wonder if reading the book was useless at this point, but she still pushed on with it… perhaps to fool herself into thinking things were normal. Just an average day at Beacon Academy. No worries…</p><p>Blake's ear flicked, and Blake's head did the same in response. A small whimper came from Ruby's bed. It wasn't exactly troubling; everyone made noises in their sleep, so Ruby was no exception. But as she attempted to look back at her book, she heard it.</p><p>"No…" a whisper came from the top bunk.</p><p>Now Blake felt like she needed to focus. She tossed her book onto her bed and began to make her way up to the other set of bunk beds. Instead of climbing up the wooden fixtures onto the bed, she figured using the bottom bed's frame as a stepping stool would suffice for now. Doing so, she was able to peek from her head to her shoulders up into view of Ruby's bed.</p><p>There was a visible frown on Ruby's face, less peaceful than Blake had left her. Her fingers seemed to fidget and curl into palms slightly underneath the blanket, and… maybe Blake was seeing things, but it seemed like Ruby was shivering? She couldn't understand why. She thought the blanket would have helped.</p><p>Ruby rubbed her head against her pillow. "Let me… let me see…"</p><p>Blake's eyes widened. She was talking in her sleep… but about what?</p><p>"Ruby?" she softly whispered. She wasn't sure if this was something she should wake Ruby up from or not, to be honest.</p><p>Ruby squirmed again, her face seeming to recoil at something in her dream.</p><p>"He's… he's my dog…" She whimpered out.</p><p>The catgirl's ears began to draw themselves back.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no… it's a nightmare.</em>
</p><p>"Ruby." She said a little less softly, but trying not to yell.</p><p>Ruby moved softly in response to something else. "I deserve to… to see him… please…"</p><p>"Ruby." Blake tried again. No "response" this time. She was starting to panic herself. Calling out for Ruby wasn't working, so she had to act fast; seeing Ruby suffer like this, even in just a nightmare, was harrowing to witness. In a split second decision of instinct, she heaved herself up onto the bed from simply the bed frame alone, landing next to Ruby on the bed. She propped herself on one elbow and attempted to shake her awake. It was the only thing she could think to try. Maybe it wasn't right… but she cared too deeply to let it keep going.</p><p>"Ruby. Ruby, wake up." She tried to say louder. She really didn't want to yell, but Ruby's nightmare was driving her towards that volume. She continued to shake.</p><p>"No… Zwei…" Ruby simply whispered.</p><p>"Ruby!" Blake finally broke and yelled out.</p><p>Ruby jolted awake. Her head still lay close to her pillow, but the shock was all over her face. Her sudden heavy breathing scared Blake to death.</p><p>"What?! Blake?" Ruby quickly bellowed out. Blake tried to change to a more gentle touch.</p><p>"You were having a nightmare, Ruby." Blake explained, feeling Ruby's every intense breath. Her body was shivering even more than before now. Her nerves had fired off very suddenly. Blake had a feeling this may have been the wrong call.</p><p>"I-I was?" She tried to get out between breaths.</p><p>"Hold on… take slow breaths." Blake instructed. And Ruby attempted to do as she told her for the next minute or so. A slow breath in… a slow breath out… another one in… that same one out… her nerves were receding back, and she soon was able to get her breathing slightly more under control It did help that Blake's reaffirming hand was grasping her arm gently… it was comforting to know she was right there to calm her back down.</p><p>"T-thank you…" Ruby breathed out, finally laying her head down on her pillow.</p><p>Blake also sighed with relief. "N-no problem." Her own panic was beginning to recede on its own as well. She began to shift her body to simply kneeling on the bed, still maintaining her touch on Ruby's arm. She seemed comfortable with it for now.</p><p>"Did…" Ruby started, "... did I talk?"</p><p>Blake winced while nodding, and that only made Ruby wince back and shut her eyes. The faunus couldn't imagine what this must have felt like for her, waking up in a cold sweat and finding out your nightmares were being voiced to everyone. On the bright side, Blake figured it was best that it was just her that heard it.</p><p>"It's okay… no one else heard you. Just me." Blake tried to reassure her again. She wasn't really sure if that would help though. She could see Ruby's eyes twinkling slightly, tears welling up in her eyes. Blake began to smooth her hand over Ruby's arm in response, and she could see her sniffle and begin to fight back the wells. The catgirl smiled at her effort.</p><p>"I… I guess that's okay." Ruby sniffled before putting on the only measly smile she could muster. Blake couldn't help but find it adorable.</p><p>"I hope so." She hummed out her chuckle. She noticed Ruby's stare begin to travel up to the ceiling, perhaps just regaining more of her nerves again. "You think you're gonna be okay?"</p><p>Ruby looked like she wanted to say something, but her words got caught in her throat. She instead went with a shake of her head, her hair rustling against her pillow.</p><p>"I-I don't… think I want to… sleep again." She fought to get out.</p><p>Blake brushed her thumb across Ruby's arm. Ruby was breaking her heart yet again… second time today. But she wasn't sure what to say or do.</p><p>"It does seem scary, huh?" Blake said, maintaining eye contact with her leader, possibly in her most fragile state in her life. As far as Blake knew, of course. But then she peered away, back down to her own bed. Standing guard seemed to be working. Perhaps sticking to that would be best.</p><p>"Well, don't you worry." She began, shuffling herself over her knees to prepare to hop off the bed. "I'll be down in my bed and ready to come up here when you need me." She smiled weakly before turning away.</p><p>Her hand left Ruby's arm… and then she felt it get grabbed back. Her head flipped back to Ruby… who was looking at the hand she had just snagged and then up to the faunus. There was this desperate plea buried deep beneath the silver of her eyes, and Blake began to realize what Ruby was going to ask before she even asked it.</p><p>"Could you… stay up here… with me?"</p><p>Blake's eyes widened in response, and she felt obligated to gulp before figuring out what to say. This was… unexpected, but she didn't want to make Ruby feel less safe. Sleeping alone seemed to be a problem for her right now; Blake had to at least admit that.</p><p>"I, uh… okay. Yeah, I'll stay." She managed to reply.</p><p>Ruby smiled weakly at her, and Blake smiled back as well.</p><p>"Where do you want me?" The faunus asked, somewhat awkwardly since she was certain she hadn't done something like this before. One hundred percent certain, actually. She noticed Ruby peer into her pillow for some reason, then slowly turn her gaze back to Blake.</p><p>"Lying down would be fine."</p><p><em>Oh. </em>Blake thought. <em>She wants me to lie next to her.</em></p><p>"Okay." She smiled warmly, trying to distract from how uncertain she was about this. She shimmied her legs under her again, now extending them to the foot of the bed. Ruby seemed to scooch herself back on her pillow to allow Blake room for her head. Blake began to recline her head back onto the pillow, finding herself looking up at the ceiling in slight discomfort. In fact, her whole body was pretty stiffly measured along the bed itself.</p><p>"You okay, Blake?" Ruby asked.</p><p><em>Did she really just ask me that? </em>Blake immediately thought to herself, but obviously kept herself from saying it. Words were getting caught in her throat.</p><p>"I, um… I think so." She replied. She wasn't sure she believed herself.</p><p>"You're allowed to look at me. It's not weird." Ruby clarified.</p><p>Blake blinked and tried to control her breathing.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, that's the part that would honestly weird me out a bit, Ruby.</em>
</p><p>Not to say that Ruby was someone she <em>didn't</em> want to look at. She did find Ruby very cute after all. She just wasn't sure what to think of looking at her… like <em>this</em>.</p><p>Nevertheless, Blake knew that if she was uncomfortable, Ruby was going to be uncomfortable. So maybe she had to put the effort… for Ruby's sake. She began to twist herself to face Ruby on the bed, finally making eye contact with her silver eyes, which were looking calmer and maybe even a bit shinier than before. They were outlined by her red eyelids from her past cries, but her resilient spirit was beginning to shine through. Maybe that was because Blake was there.</p><p>"Though I guess maybe it's weird for you." Ruby said while darting her eyes into the pillow, slightly embarrassed now judging by her blush. "I just… don't think I want to fall asleep without someone next to me right now."</p><p>Blake nodded. "It's okay. I think I get it."</p><p>Ruby chuckled, though it was probably directed at herself.</p><p>"My mom used to do this whenever things were this bad for me." She explained.</p><p>Now things were starting to make sense to Blake.</p><p>"Did it happen a lot?" Blake asked outright.</p><p>Ruby shook her head against the pillow. "No, not really… but the earliest I can remember… the first time it ever happened, she just did it. She knew exactly what to do."</p><p>Blake tried to smile at her, but Ruby didn't see. Her eyes were still trailing away from the faunus's, now looking at her own finger scratching at nothing underneath their pillow.</p><p>"Sounds like she was good at her job." She figured she could reply.</p><p>Ruby's smile broadened. "She was." Ruby's eyes finally began to meet up with Blake's. There was something about looking into her eyes that helped Blake begin to feel at peace with this whole situation. Maybe it was awkward, but Ruby was continuing to make it feel just fine. <em>Shouldn't I be the one making her feel fine right now?</em></p><p>"She would have liked you, I think."</p><p>Blake was caught off guard by that statement, but she recovered quickly.</p><p>"You think so?" She curiously asked.</p><p>"Yeah… you're very quiet a lot of the time." Ruby's eyes averted away. "But you care. Not everyone can see it, but I know you do. My mom was in that same boat a lot of the time. That's what Dad told us anyway."</p><p>Blake chuckled a little more audibly this time. "I'm sure she was better than me at a lot of that stuff."</p><p>Ruby attempted to shrug on her side.</p><p>"Maybe." She simply answered. Her eyes travelled back up towards Blake.</p><p>"I've.. never really done this before." Blake felt the need to be honest with her about it. "I hope I haven't done anything wr-."</p><p>That was when she felt an arm wrap around her side and pull her forward. She found herself caught in an embrace around her upper arms, with Ruby's smiling face lying just underneath her chin. Blake was now vehemently blushing.</p><p>"You're doing just fine." Ruby retorted, a smile easily audible in her voice.</p><p>This wasn't uncomfortable for Blake, despite her shock. It was not what she anticipated would happen… but maybe she should have seen it coming when Ruby asked her to stay up here. For a moment, she didn't know what to do, but eventually decided to begin draping her free arm over Ruby's waist. That managed to get a hum out of Ruby in response. That hum bounced around within Blake's chest, and it didn't leave for a long while.</p><p>She couldn't help but start to get comfortable like that. But she figured it could be better.</p><p>"I could put my other arm around you…" Blake timidly suggested, "if you want."</p><p>She could see Ruby's eyes flutter open. "I'd like that."</p><p>As Ruby lifted her head off her pillow a bit, Blake slid her right arm underneath Ruby's neck and around her back. As the faunus situated her arm, Ruby set her head back down, and Blake internally reveled in the warmth of her head resting against her arm. It was then Blake felt something nagging at her… something that she felt she should say. She hesitated as she gathered her breath.</p><p>"Ruby?" Blake whispered. Ruby peeked her head from under Blake's chin, the most visible feature being her eyes.</p><p>"Yes?" She whispered back.</p><p>"If you ever feel like this ever again… you can come to me any time you want." Blake openly admitted.</p><p>She could have sworn Ruby's eyes twinkled just after she said it.</p><p>"Any time, huh?" She repeated.</p><p>The faunus rested her head on Ruby's and closed her eyes. "Any time."</p><p>And with that, they both fell asleep in each other's arms. And when they awoke, the smell of pizza had surfaced in the room. Looked like Yang had brought home something for them after all.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>1 month later...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ruby: You on your way?</strong>
</p><p>Blake smiled at the text.</p><p>
  <strong>Blake: Just down the hall as a matter of fact.</strong>
</p><p>She was about to slip her phone back into her pocket when she felt it vibrate almost immediately after her message was delivered.</p><p>
  <strong>Ruby: Woo hoo!</strong>
</p><p>She couldn't help but chuckle to herself. As she got up next to her dorm room door, she held out her scroll, unlocked the door, and turned the knob. In the room was Ruby, sitting on Weiss's bed, with Weiss in front of her and Yang standing just a couple feet from them, inbetween the bunks. Their heads all turned when Blake entered the room.</p><p>"Blake!" Ruby yelped out, arms waving obnoxiously before retreating them to her side. "Hi."</p><p>"Hi." Blake repeated, a smile growing on her face.</p><p>"What's up, buttercup?" Yang added on.</p><p>"Just coming here… wondering what you all wanted me to see"</p><p>The three other girls exchanged looks and smiles before Yang motioned for Weiss to move from the bed. As she did, Blake's eyes stagnated on the bed. In Ruby's arms was a thick black and white corgi, its tongue hanging out gleefully. It caught Blake so off guard, she almost allowed her bag to slip from her shoulder. Weiss swooped in and caught the handle before it reached the ground.</p><p>"I'll put this on your desk." She said, quickly reaffirming her grasp on the strap.</p><p>Blake nodded in response. "Thanks." Her gaze immediately returned to the dog sitting in Ruby's lap. She slowly began to walk closer to the bed.</p><p>"This is Zwei?" Blake continued to look at him.</p><p>"Mhm." Ruby nodded, taking glances at Blake and Zwei's eyes as they began to meet. The faunus began to take a seat on the bed next to them.</p><p>"He looks… great." She could only manage to say.</p><p>"He's a stubborn one, I'll give him that." Yang crossed her arms. "We didn't know what he was going to be like when we brought him back to the house, but now he's moving pretty well. Still no running, but… he's taking walks now."</p><p>"He's also really cute," Ruby happily added on, now shifting her attention fully to Zwei, "isn't that right, you little devil? Huh? Hey!" The canine immediately began to leap onto Ruby's chest and attempted to lick all over her face, despite Ruby's arm acting as a barrier.</p><p>"Do be careful, Ruby. You could catch some viruses if you let him do th-."</p><p>Yang began patting at Weiss's shoulder. "Shh, just let her have her moment."</p><p>As Zwei calmed down and returned to Ruby's lap, his eyes trailed around to meet Blake's. Ruby took glances at their eye contact for a moment.</p><p>"You can pet him. Don't be shy." Ruby offered with a beaming smile</p><p>Blake's face lit up at those words. Peering down at Zwei, who was soon released from Ruby's arms, he began to crane his neck to take a better look at the cat girl. Blake began to raise her hand from her side and hang it just before Zwei's snout.</p><p>"Hi there, Zwei." She began as he began to slowly sniff her hand. "I've heard… a lot about you." Blake took a glance up at Ruby, who beamed a warm smile back.</p><p>Soon, Zwei was sniffing fervently, eventually upgrading to licking around Blake's palm. The faunus giggled.</p><p>"It tickles." She said aloud, slightly blushing that she did so.</p><p>"Now that's precious." She heard Yang whisper. She glared up at her with a smirk. "What? It is! Ruby, help me out here."</p><p>Blake turned back to the brunette, who wasn't looking at Zwei at this point. "She's right. It really is." Ruby declared. There was no stopping Blake's blush now.</p><p>"Well, I do need to get some studying done, so can we keep the noise level down a bit in here?" Weiss attempted to command. Thankfully, she was met with little resistance on the idea, apart from Yang of course.</p><p>"Oh, you're no fun." She playfully complained.</p><p>"No, I'm a good learner. Am I going to have to force you to study with me?"</p><p>Yang scoffed at the remark. "Is the Ice Queen trying to boss me around?"</p><p>"I am a queen to you all, right?" Weiss smugly retorted.</p><p>Yang;s mouth was left agape. "Oh, you think you're so slick…"</p><p>Their argument continued, but Blake quickly tuned it out, mainly because Ruby tapped Blake's shoulder for her attention.</p><p>"Hey… I'm planning to take Zwei out for a walk around campus. Wanna come with?"</p><p>Blake beamed a smile that she had not felt cast on her face in a long time.</p><p>"I'd like that." She chuckled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first foray back into writing in a long time, let alone completing a story. Getting back into the groove of it, so if some writing seems repetitive or anything like that, that's probably why.</p><p>But yeah, Ladybug! I've been a fan of this ship for a long time, but it's really taken over my life at this point, and I felt a desire to make something based around the ship. This is my first real published RWBY story, so hope everyone dug what I went for!</p><p>I'll probably be on this Ladybug train for a while, which means I may or may not be working on another one-shot at the moment. We'll see as we go on, huh? Leave a review if you liked what you saw, and thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>